


a peculiar chatfic

by pastelkaii



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Am i the only one who ships noor and bronwyn??? yes? okay, Bronwyn is a lesbian, Emma and jacob are chaotic bisexuals, I dont fully have a plot for this to be honest??, Ive just always wanted to make a chat fic for this fandom, Noor and lilly dont come in until later, dont expect consistent updates sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkaii/pseuds/pastelkaii
Summary: Because every fandom needs a group chat fic so heres my contribution to the fandomMillard has added Emma, Bronwyn, Fiona, Hugh, Jacob, Enoch, Horace, Olive And Claire To the chat!Millard: HMillard: HEWWOBronwyn: illegalEnoch: BannedFiona: WhyMillard: I blame jacob[on hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1

**Millard ** _ has added  _ **Emma, Bronwyn, Fiona, Hugh, Jacob, Enoch, Horace, Olive ** _ And  _ **Claire ** _ To the chat! _

**Millard: H**

**Millard: ** ** _HEWWO_ **

**Bronwyn: ** illegal

**Enoch: ** Banned

**Fiona: ** Why 

**Millard: ** I blame jacob 

**Jacob: ** I have never done anything wrong in my entire life

**Emma: ** I know this and i love you 

**Jacob: ** <3

**Emma: ** <3

**Enoch: ** Thats banned too 

**Hugh: ** but,,,,romance

**Enoch: ** Love is dead and i attended its funeral 

**Fiona: ** Edgy

**Jacob: ** Dont worry enoch i went through an edgy phase as well

**Millard: ** W H A T

**Emma: ** oh,,,my god??   
  


**Bronwyn: ** PLEASE tell us more jacob 

**Jacob: ** I regret ever saying anything

**Horace: ** I'm not surprised, I found a shirt under his bed that said “My Chemical Romance” and after doing some research i found out it was a rock band that's considered emo or edgy i guess

**Emma: ** I can't believe my boyfriend had an edgy phase 

**Fiona: ** Okay but I cant believe Horace came into the chat just to expose Jacob

**Jacob: ** Guys please it was like,,,a year before i met you guys

**Millard: ** THAT WASNT EVEN THAT LONG AGO JACOB 

**Jacob: ** I cant believe im being bullied?????

**Jacob: ** My own girlfriend is bullying me :c 

**Jacob: ** Im,,,,not okay

**Jacob: ** (I promise)

**Millard: ** Jacob-

**Horace: ** Referencing a my chemical romance song really isn't helping you Jake

**Emma: ** Jacob i love you but,,, why

**Jacob: ** okay but can we go back to bullying enoch for being edgy

**Enoch: ** Im seconds away from beating you up portman 

**Emma: ** Touch my boyfriend and i’ll fuckin burn you 

**Millard: ** No violence in my good christian group chat

**Bronwyn: ** But jacob i still have questions!!! Did you have the stereotypical fringe and eyeliner look? What other edgy music did you listen to? How edgy WERE you?

**Jacob: ** Yes, i listened to basically any edgy band you can think of but all time low and my chemical romance were the ones i listened to most, I wore fingerless gloves a lot 

**Jacob: ** I refuse to say any more 

**Emma: ** Please show us pictures jacob

**Jacob: ** Fine 

**Jacob: ** _ {1 Attachment} _

**Emma: ** You look adorable!!

**Jacob: ** Are you just saying that to be nice

**Enoch: ** This is wonderful blackmail material 

**Emma: ** You say that as if i don't have blackmail material on YOU

**Emma: ** You look cute in an edgy way

**Millard: ** I apologize I was processing the information of jacob having an edgy phase 

**Bronwyn: ** Emma i can't tell if that's actually a compliment 

**Emma: ** It IS a compliment

**Jacob: ** Wait,,,where are claire and olive??

**Bronwyn: ** their with me!!! We’re watching a movie

**Jacob: ** I got concerned because they hadn't said anything in the chat

**Bronwyn: ** probably for the best 

**Jacob: ** why did no one say anything about emma apparently having blackmail material on enoch?? 

**Emma: ** UwU

**Jacob: ** Babe,,,tell me

**Enoch: ** I have blackmail on you as well Emma

**Emma: ** incorrect you have nothing on me 

**Enoch: ** you sure about that??

**Emma: ** …….

**Emma: ** Fine I’ll stay quiet

**Enoch: ** Good 

_ Private Chat between  _ **Emma ** _ And  _ **Jacob**

**Emma: ** I’ll tell you later 

**Jacob: ** Alright

**Jacob: ** Hey,,wanna watch a movie tonight? 

**Emma: ** Of course <3 

  
**Jacob: ** :) <3 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda all over the place sorry i just felt bad for not updating 
> 
> idk where this story is going but i do want to write more so sorry if my updates are all over the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE THREE MONTHS AHHH 
> 
> life is stressful lol 
> 
> enjoy tho i'll try to update sooner then three months this time okay

**Millard** Has changed the chat name to  ** _Those Peculiar Kids_ **

**Millard: ** Listen I'm not creative 

**Bronwyn:** Don't worry we are aware 

**Olive: ** lol

**Millard: ** I don't deserve this 

**Millard: ** Lets go back to bullying Jacob like we were yesterday that was fun 

**Jacob: ** MILLARD WTF 

**Jacob: ** I thought we HAD SOMETHING 

**Millard: ** You know what you did

**Jacob: ** But Millard,,,,,,i love you,,,, 

**Emma: ** But i love him?????

**Jacob: ** are we gonna fight for Millard's affection 

**Enoch: ** The hets are fighting

**Jacob: ** Enoch,,,both me and Emma are bi,,,

**Enoch: ** Wait seriously???

**Jacob: ** Yes??? I've known i was bi for awhile 

**Emma: ** I swear i told you Enoch,,,did i not??

**Enoch: **No??

**Emma: **Oh whoops 

**Fiona: ** I'm genuinely confused

**Millard: ** mood why are Emma and Jacob fighting for my affection

**Hugh: ** Their just cuddling in Jacobs room so i honestly have no clue 

**Jacob: **I'm gonna request something and you guys cant judge me 

**Jacob: ** I'm cuddling Emma which is great but if anyone wants to join

**Jacob: ** feel free

**Enoch: ** Hard pass portman 

**Enoch: ** why exactly are you offering the idea of a group cuddle?

**Jacob: ** idk i don't think i got enough affection as a kid

**Enoch: ** Did any of us though? 

**Hugh: ** Affection??? Never heard of it

**Fiona: ** this is sad

**Jacob: ** not my fault my parents never gave me that sweet sweet validation

**Jacob: ** INSTEAD they decided there was something wrong with me 

**Fiona: ** Me and Hugh just full on jumped on jacob and emma 

**Emma: ** DONT DO THAT I ACTUALLY SCREAMED 

**Jacob: ** Miss P is my mom now 

**Enoch: ** is that why you called her mom yesterday

**Jacob: ** THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT 

**Enoch: ** But was it,,,, 

**Emma: ** WAIT JACOB DID WHAT 

**Jacob: ** Listen Miss P is the closest I have to a parent okay

**Enoch: ** Jacob was talking to miss p about something, i couldn't hear but i did hear the part where he just said “goodnight mom” and left 

**Enoch: ** Jacob miss p is the closest thing we all have to a parent 

**Jacob:** I am aware of this 

**Emma: **Okay but did miss p just not respond??? 

**Enoch: **She didn't say anything but i think she was surprised and like,, probably a little happy

**Jacob: **Wait where did everyone go

**Jacob: **Hugh and Fiona got distracted by minecraft but ??? Olive?? Claire?? Millard?? Bronwyn?? Horace??

**Enoch: **I'm with Horace 

**Emma: **hmmm interesting... 

**Enoch: **SHUT 

**Millard: **I wanted to play a board game so that's what me, Bronwyn and Claire and Olive are doing

**Jacob: **Oh well me and Emma are gonna play minecraft with Hugh and Fiona 

**Jacob:** if anyone wants to join you know where to find us 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus I've been working on other stuff and I'm gonna be honest i have no clue where this stories going?? I'll try to update in like July i promise 
> 
> Also I'm not sorry for implying that Jacob watches buzzfeed unsolved

** _Those Peculiar kids _ **

**Jacob: ** Hello everyone 

**Enoch: ** What do you want 

**Jacob: ** U ever get tired of being like that Enoch

**Enoch: ** No 

**Jacob: ** Good to know 

**Enoch: ** Do YOU ever get tired of being like that??

**Jacob: ** Being like what??? 

**Enoch: ** Being annoying

**Jacob: ** Nope!!! 

**Enoch: ** I hate u Portman 

**Jacob: ** Lots of people do you're not special 

**Emma: ** I don't hate you!!!

**Emma: ** Enoch doesn't hate you either he just hates admitting it 

**Bronwyn: ** Emma's right actually, Enoch cares he just hates saying he does. 

**Enoch: ** These are false accusations and i wont stand for it 

**Millard:** Hmmm i dunno Enoch i think deep down you may love us 

**Enoch: **I would sell you all to satan for one corn chip 

**Jacob: **Who taught you that meme because it was NOT me 

**Hugh: **uhhhhh

**Jacob: **HUGH 

**Hugh: **IM SORRY 

**Fiona: **Hes not really sorry 

**Hugh: **FI WHY 

**Jacob: **I cant believe this 

**Jacob:** I wanted to teach you how to meme :c 

**Enoch:** you taught Millard hewwo speak or whatever its called 

**Enoch: **I don't trust anything you teach 

**Jacob: ** I TAUGHT HIM IT AS A JOKE I DIDNT THINK HED USE IT 

**Emma: ** Wait but Enoch actually memed lets talk about that 

**Jacob: ** i FEEL like hes memed in this chat?? I may be incorrect

**Enoch: ** It was a one time thing 

**Bronwyn: ** I heard you meme yesterday 

**Bronwyn: ** You referenced that one show that Jacob forced us to watch 

**Bronwyn: ** “Something unsolved” idk 

**Jacob: ** That implies that you didn't enjoy it 

**Jacob: ** I'm so proud of you Enoch i cant believe it 

**Enoch: ** I actually can not stand you portman 

**Jacob: ** Love you too Enoch!!! 

**Enoch: ** Sleep with both eyes open 

**Horace: ** ….i think i came in at a bad time…

**Horace: ** And isn't the saying “sleep with one eye open”?

**Enoch: ** In this case no 

**Horace: ** …..

**Horace: ** Well anyways supper is ready so stop bickering and come eat 

**Enoch: ** I’ll be right there 

**Enoch: ** Remember my warning Portman 

  
**Jacob: ** haha,,,,i'm in danger 


End file.
